Serket
category:Bestiarycategory:Scorpionscategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:High Notorious Monsters Notes - Garlaige Citadel: :*Timed Spawn around two areas of Garlaige Citadel: (F-7)/(G-7)/(H-7)/(F-8)/(G-8)/(H-8) and (H-6)/(I-6)/(H-7)/(I-7), both of which are in the basement. :*Respawn Time is approximately every 21-24 hours (Earth time). Has been seen to spawn 10-15 minutes before the 21 hour time. :*Serket has 50,000 HP :*Not aggressive. :*Known defeated by 18 players of Level 60 (one full Alliance), a few players of level 75, or 75 THF/NIN using sushi, potions, remedies, antidotes, and haste/attack gear (Bloody and Blind Bolts proc well; Tactics Pearl + Signal Pearl with level 65 Healer or Attacker helps tremendously with a combination of Trick Attack Weapon Skills to kill before 20 minutes mark). * Killable by a skilled 75THF/NIN using only Bloody bolts and Antidotes. * Duoed 75 THF/NIN using potions, antidotes and bloody bolts with 72BST/DNC using CC. :*Does not use any of the standard Scorpion TP abilities. Instead uses the following variants: ::*'Stasis:' Single-target Paralysis and resets target's hate. (Replaces the Scorpion ability "Death Scissors", and is still blockable with 1 shadow) ::*'Critical Bite:' Huge knock-back and damage. (Replaces the Scorpion ability "Mandible Bite") ::*'Evasion:' Evasion boost. (Replaces the Scorpion ability "Sharp Strike") ::*'Earthbreaker:' 40' AOE heavy damage and Stun. (Replaces the Scorpion ability "Earth Pounder") ::*'Venom Sting:' Single-target damage and Poison. (Replaces the Scorpion ability "Poison Sting") ::*'Venom Breath:' Cone Attack Poison. (Replaces the Scorpion abilities "Cold/Numbing Breath") ::*'Venom Storm:' 40' AOE Poison which causes 20-30 HP damage per tick. (Replaces the Scorpion attack "Wild Rage") ::*'Bindga:' Spell that Binds targets in normal -ga AoE. ::*Earthbreaker and Venom Storm have a 40' range (twice the range of your in-game compass's radar). They can hit you even if you are too far away to get any log messages about Serket's actions (30'), though if you get far enough away for Serket to disappear entirely (50'), you are safe. These AOEs can also reach through the drop-down holes on the main floor in some instances. Caution is advised. (The AoEs will no longer strike players/parties that do not have any hate against Serket, however.) ::*Antidotes are often recommended for Venom Storm, as White Mages tend to have trouble with constantly having to remove the effect in addition to performing their other duties in this fight. ::*Poison Potions may be of use to ensure that the stronger Poison effect from Venom Sting cannot be applied, however Venom Storm, and most likely Venom Breath will overwrite the effect of Poison Potions. :* Serket is susceptible to Silence. :*Drops about 20,000 gil. Up to 31500 with gilfinder. does not "Gradually" rage. Rages in 30 minutes. Killed by PLD/nin, BLM/rdm, BST/nin :* Long fight, not long enough to notice rage (approx. 20mins) :* PLD blink tank with BST pet to assist when MP needed :* PLD can blink tank easy with moderate gear. (no Haste, no refresh) :* ShellbusterOrob used to sub-tank. :* BST should Weaponskill, snarl to help out PLD :* Overall, a challenging fight Notes - Nyzul Isle: :*The Armoury Crate it leaves behind contains an ??? Ring, which may rarely appraise into a Serket Ring. :*Uses the same abilities as in Garlaige Citadel. Notes - Ghoyu's Reverie: :*Encountered in Ghoyu's Reverie after being engulfed by a Sandworm (in West Sarutabaruta (S), Meriphataud Mountains (S), or Sauromugue Champaign (S)) after it uses Doomvoid. However, the Lambton Worm may load instead. :*This version of Serket is a stronger version of the one found in present day. :*This is a timed, 60 minute battle. :*Uses all the same special abilities as above, plus the following: ::Graviga: AoE Gravity on targets in range. 25% movement speed reduction. ::Accumulative Poison: Over time, the effects of poison-inducing attacks increased from 10HP/tick to over 200HP/tick. The value of which the poison damage caps is unknown at present. :*'Venom Sting' damage can vary greatly, sometimes doing over 2000 damage to a Paladin with full buffs and Taco while wearing Koenig Body and Head. :*As in present, Earthbreaker and Venom Storm have a very long range, which means mages will almost always be hit. Damage from Venom Storm poison is 20 HP/tic so bringing Antidotes and mages with /whm sub will help the alliance out greatly. :*Serket spams Graviga and Bindga very often (roughly every 20-25 seconds). Serket builds resistance to Stun over time, but it's recommended for a LS fighting to bring a RDM/DRK to stun after all of the aga's allowing tank's to recast their shadows safely. Historical Background In Egyptian mythology, Serket (also spelled Serqet, Selket, or Serket-hetyt) was the goddess of scorpions. She was often depicted as a scorpion or a woman with a scorpion on top of her head. She was the goddess who could cure any manner of poisons, be they scorpion stings or snakebites. She was considered important, as the Sahara Desert has some dangerous species of scorpions. As such, she also protected the gods from the venoms of mythical creatures, like Apep (also called Apophis, the serpent of darkness who always threatens the Sun). Serket would also punish wrongdoers with the deadly sting of a scorpion. Serket in Egyptian means "tightens the throat" (referring to the effect of the sting). The type of scorpion she was originally associated with was the water scorpion, which is not a true scorpion (these are insects, not arachnids).